Return From the Dead
by Fionarox
Summary: To all those who read, thank you, but I moved the story to Return From the Dead: The Real Story! Please read and review there!
1. The Begining

Van sat up and yawned. It seemed like forever since he had found his two best friends, Fiona, the strange girl who loved salt in her food, and Zeke, the silver organiod. Both were dearer to him than himself, and he would have died to prove it. 'AUGH!' he cried, disturbing the fragile morning peace with his groan. 'Hmmm?' mumbled Fiona, still in sleeps grasp. 'Oops! Sorry 'bout that Fiona!' Van said, embarrassed at having his friend wake up on account of him. 'It's okay Van. How about I start breakfast? I promise not to put salt in the coffeepot!' she giggled looking at his mutinous expression, and started working, frying eggs, bacon, and cutting up freshly dried papaya, Van's favorite. 'Van?' 'Yeah?' he answered. 'I've been thinking' 'You know, that can be pretty dangerous to your health!' he joked. 'Stop joking! I'm serious!' Van rolled onto his back. 'So? What have you been thinking about?' Fiona sighed. With a slight breeze in the wind, making her hair shift, she thought again of the nightmare that had griped her heart during the long, black night. Fiona was an ancient Zoidian, who had special bonds with Zeke, all organiods, ZOIDS, and Van. She also could have premonitions, and sense things. She also thought she was the doom of the planet. 'I've been thinking about a lot of things. I had another nightmare last night.' That made him roll over. Van knew that when Fiona had a nightmare, you had better listen! 'Seriously? What about Fiona?' 'The Death Saurer, Prozen, and Raven. It was so horrifying! The Death Saurer started shooting the Blade Liger, Zeke, and you! Prozen stood there laughing at me while I cried over your bodies. Then Raven appeared and said " You're the death of us all Alisi Lynette!" and then." she trailed off. 'Wow! That's one heck-of-a dream! I wonder if it means Prozen is still alive? But he died with the Death Saurer, didn't he Fiona? You saw it too, right? Well, I guess that means we better find Zoid Eve even quicker than I thought we needed too!' 'Van. There's more.' She said haltingly. Van listened in horror and pity too Fiona's next freakish dream. In it, Irvine and Moonbay, their old friends die in a charged particle beam, and then the planet of Zi explodes! Van soaks up all the misery Fiona had to deal with and gives her a hug. 'I wonder how, in your dream I mean, I wonder how Raven knew your ancient name? We never told him, and the only other people who knew were Gramps, Moonbay, and Irvine. Or did we tell anyone else? I can't remember!' 'Oh, well! We'll find out what my dream means when we're supposed to I guess!' said Fiona, beaming to be able to get that off her shoulders. 'Hey ZEKE!' she called in her sing-song voice happily, ' Lets go find Zoid Eve!' 


	2. In the Desert

Hey, this is my first ever fic! Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Zoids, or any of its characters. But I do own this story! Do not steal it, just read it for fun, ok? Anyway. Chapter 2 Hours later, in the middle of the endless, scorching desert, Zeke finally broke down and jumped on top of the Liger. 'Poor Zeke! He must be sweltering out there!' moaned Fiona sympathizing with the baking organiod. 'Gimme a break! It must be a hundred degrees in here! The Liger's gonna over-heat and then we will be in major trouble!' Van griped. Fiona smiled. They were off to another set of ruins, where hopefully; they would find another answer to their many questions about Zoid Eve. 'Calm down Van! We'll be there shortly.' They soon were. And wished they weren't. A mass graveyard of Sleeper ZOIDS was on the ground. They had seen this once, a long time ago, when they had first met.. Raven!  
  
Fiona shivered in the warm night air. She wasn't cold, far from it in fact, but the thought of Raven always scared her. She didn't mean to be, she knew that's what Raven lived off: other people's fear of him. So, she was ashamed to be so scared and travelling with Van. " You silly girl!" her mind screamed at her, " Van's braved countless dangers for you, and you get scared at some ZOIDS pilot!" "Ah, but when Raven is the pilot in concern." her logical self told her. She finally drifted into an uneasy sleep. Meanwhile, Van had worries of his own, only his were about Fiona. " Should I really take her into a battle, knowing that she and I might not get out alive? Or is there another menace out there for her, not me?" he pondered far into the night, until sleep overcame his treacherous eyes. 'VAN!' screamed a dying Fiona, with a wounded Zeke next to her. She was sobbing. ' I'll never forgive you!' she yelled at him, 'Never!' He woke up sweating. Fiona slept serenely, or at least it looked like she did. And Zeke, well, Zeke could have been dead! "Man! He sleeps like there's no tomorrow!" Van thought to himself. He drifted into a dreamless sleep. And woke up to Fiona shaking him. 'Van! You have to get up! We've got to get away from this place!' Zeke was roaring his disapproval at him. Apparently, explosions were happening all over the abandoned complex they'd found. Raven was house calling. 


	3. NEWSFLASH PEOPLE!

Okay, This is Fionarox here for you! Sorry guys, I'm gonna take down Return From the Dead. Instead... A LONGER STORY! YAY! This is what I had actually written like a year ago, and I'm gonna put it up, and see how you like it. Please review after every chapter! I know you guys hate it, but it is so cool to see that someone likes your work! Adios Amigos! FIONAROX! 


End file.
